Crazy for this Girl
by JenLea
Summary: Since Trish came back into Jeff's life, he can't seem to get her off his mind.


Crazy for This Girl

Disclaimer: I own no one!

A/N- Jeff and Trish has always been one of my all time favorite pairings. This is my first attempt at a Jeff/Trish fic in years and it's slightly fluffy Enjoy! The title comes from the song by Evan and Jaron.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Two weeks isn't enough!" Jeff exclaimed, placing the suitcase in the backseat. "I felt like I haven't seen you in forever!" Slamming the door shut, he faced the driver's side window.

Watching the window roll down, he grinned, glimpsing her dark brown eyes. She reached through the window.

"I'll be back!" Trish Stratagias exclaimed, her eyes twinkling joyfully. "I've just got to do laundry and stuff,"

"Where are you living?" Jeff asked, realizing how little he knew about her current life.

For the longest time, Trish and Jeff had been the best of friends, inseparable. Then, he hit a rough patch in his life, which he hated talking about. They had lost touch.

Now, they were back to being friends.

"Tampa." She said, checking her watch. Cars whizzed by, but she just spoke over it. "I've really got to hit the road." Kissing his cheek, she sped off soon after.

"I miss her already," Jeff commented, shaking his head.

She lingered on his mind. Everything he did reminded him of Trish. He saw her in the lettuce, at the grocery store. He saw her in the stars at night.

"I think I'm going to lose my mind!" he exclaimed, throwing his head into his head.

Closing his eyes, he remembered the night his world had come crashing. Burnt out mentally, he had begun to drink, anything to stop the world from closing in. During an intervention, he had freaked. Trish had been the one to chase after him. She had held him through the first night of withdrawal.

He had been sober ever since.

He wished he had known then what he knew now. He wished he had embraced Trish, and realized how much he really loved her then. It would have saved his sanity now.

He had been an idiot.

Grabbing his wallet, he ran to his SUV. He didn't care that what he was doing was absolutely crazy. This was a plot out of romance novel.

Paying for his ticket, he didn't care that he was paying over two hundred dollars for a ticket to Tampa. Love made you do crazy things, he discovered.

It seemed as if the flight couldn't go fast enough. All he wanted was to face Trish and tell her everything. He didn't want to live another second without her.

"I can do this," Jeff murmured, sounding more confident than he felt. In all reality, he was afraid.

He was afraid she'd reject him, afraid she'd want nothing to do with him, but mainly afraid of losing her friendship.

Approaching the door, he gathered all his courage. This wouldn't be easy. He knew this would test everything he was made of.

"Jeff, what are you doing here?" Trish asked, standing in the doorway. She wore a black tank top, holey blue jeans and no shoes. Jeff didn't care. She could have been wearing a beach towel and he would have been happy.

"I couldn't last another day." He grabbed her by the shoulders. She seemed alarmed, for a moment. Then, she calmed down. "I can't get you off my mind!"

"What?" She sounded baffled. Jeff didn't blame her. His feelings confused him. "What are you talking about?"

Cupping her face with his hands, he gently eased her head up. Gazing into her eyes, he realized it was now or never. If he waited now, he would never get the chance.

"You drive me mad. I saw you in a head of lettuce!" he exclaimed. Trish snickered. Jeff sighed. Her giggle was music to his ears.

"What a coincidence!" she exclaimed, gazing into his eyes. He slid his hands down to her hips. "I saw you in a bunch of radishes." Jeff grinned.

Gently, he licked his lips with the tip of his tongue. Gently, she eased her arms around him. Then, she pressed her lips to his.

Jeff was amazed. Her kiss was more than he could ever have imagined. Her lips were silky smooth and tasted of chocolate mint. She also seemed to convey a message of pure emotion.

"Wow,"

For once, Jeff Hardy was speechless.

**The End**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
